The Promise
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?
1. Chapter 1: Childhood friends

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

Yes! And I greatly wish Gakuen alice's mine though it will never will:D

**Chapter 1:**

Childhood days

"Natsume-kun! Here! Here!!" the young brunette cried.

"Can you at least be quiet?" Natsume complained glaring at the brunette.

"But you're so quiet so I need to be always the one who's alive right? Right?" she cried staring at him with her face in close range a.k.a. kissing range (yay!)

Natsume stared at her though there are small pink patches on his cheeks and pushed her away. "Go away will you?" he said moving ahead of her.

Mikan stuck her tongue out as he moved ahead. They were climbing the mountain because it was part of their yearly trip as best friends that they would climb to their favorite spot once a year.

As they finally reached the spot Mikan immediately rested on the grass.

"AAHH!!!" she cried happily "The grass smells so nice!"

She sat up and sat beside Natsume.

"I love this place…" she said staring at the blue sky "It's also the only place that you and I share!" she said giggling resting her head on Natsume's shoulders.

"You're an idiot" he teased staring at the sky.

After a few long minutes of silence…

"Natsume-kun…" Mikan sighed "I heard you're going to transfer to a school in Tokyo"

Natsume stared at her "Yeah" he replied staring at the sky again.

Mikan sighed a couple of times and smiled.

"Hey…" she said taking his attention "I know that I'm so transparent so I'll tell you what I truly feel" she breathed deeply "I am so sad… but! I want to promise something!"

She immediately stuck her finger (the small one by the way) and took Natsume's. She did the promise contract and said "I promise you Natsume-kun that… that I won't cry when you leave and-..." she paused "And you will always be my best friend!"

Natsume stared at her as she started to cry.

"Sorry… just dust in my eyes…" she whispered as she rubbed her eyes "I won't cry… I wo-won't… pro-promise!"

Mikan kept on crying and kept on complaining that the dust won't come out when Natsume pointed at the sky.

"Look there…" he said and she looked at the direction.

"It's sunrise!" she cried feeling a bit confused.

"As long as the sun rises…" Natsume said not facing her "I'll be your protector" he stated flatly making her cry more. "Because you're an idiot" he teased.

She stared at him confused of everything. She suddenly hugged him with ehem a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsume is surprised (greatly by the way).

"You're the best!" she cried.

…O.o…

Mikan stared at the sky. _"At that time…"_ she thought _"He was the perfect guy… the perfect best friend but…"_

A scene of Natsume standing in front of a large fire came into her mind.

"_He destroyed everything…"_ she sighed _"And I don't want to see him again"_

"Mikan-chan" her grandpa called "Let's eat lunch now"

"Yes! Coming!" she cried cheerfully.

"My, my! You're quite happy today huh?" her grandpa inquired.

"Well! It's because I'll be able to enter Alice Academy next week!" she said happily "You know it's a very special private school! Remember Hotaru-chan? She is studying there right now!"

"Uh… Hotaru-chan eh?" her grandpa chuckled "Well now, you two would be together again eh? So that's why you're so happy"

"MM!!" Mikan happily cried nodding cutely.

"Well then! You must be really excited" her grandpa said starting to eat.

"I really am!" she cried with a cute smile.

…O.o…

"_I have a different life now especially after that day… Natsume-kun… I really miss you but… what you did is unforgivable and going to Tokyo to study reminds me greatly of you but…"_ she sighed _"I will not be as nice as before if ever we meet… after all… you burned our village"_ and she angrily stared at the sky _"Promise or not… I'm going to make sure that I get my revenge!"_

She paused and breathed deeply.

"I'm such an idiot for saying those things! They're so out of character!" she cried standing up from her seat in the bus.

"Eh… Mikan you okay?" a classmate of hers asked.

"Ha? Oh sorry!" she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

She and a couple of classmates met up that day to go to town for the festival and now she's ruining the mood by acting strange.

She laughed forcedly "Sorry! I was talking to myself!" and she sat down.

"_Maybe I really didn't change…"_ she thought feeling embarrassed _"And may be… if I did see him… I would really miss him…"_ she sighed _"I just don't know… Natsume-kun, why?"_

…O.o…

Was that nice? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!! Ü

♥ **_Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cry for Help

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Reviewers (for Chapter 1):**

glenda23, winglessfairy25, may520, dbzgtfan2004 and Janine 07

**Chapter 2:**

A Cry for Help

(Mikan's P-O-V)

"Uhh…" Mikan moaned. She tried to open her eyes but there was just pure darkness. She tried to feel her hands but she felt they were tied behind her back.

"_Drats… what happened to me?"_ she thought angrily as she tries to free her hands when she heard a nearby conversation.

"Is she awake?" somebody inquired.

"Nah… sleeping like a log" another replied and there were laughter.

Mikan froze as she heard that _"So they haven't realized that I'm already awake… good for me I guess…"_ she thought with a gulp.

Mikan tensed as thoughts of getting sold to different people came into her mind. _"Does this mean I'll be a child laborer…? Or what if they turn me into a dissecting specimen… or what if they want a human-pig brain transplant… WAH!!!"_ Mikan panicked as different thoughts came to her mind.

But as Mikan struggles, readers, let's found out what happened to her okay:D hehehe

…O.o…

Mikan woke up excitedly that morning. It was the day that she would go to Alice Academy to study.

"GOOD MORNING" Mikan cried excitedly.

"My, my Mikan-chan! You sure are happy" a neighbor greeted.

"You're always excited, little girl" another teased.

"Well it's because I'm about to study at Alice Academy!" she declared with pride.

"Oh yeah, so you have the brains to study in such a prestigious school" one teased.

Everybody laughed as Mikan tried to prove herself "worthy" of studying at the Academy.

…O.o…

At the school grounds, everybody is gathered to bid her good bye.

"Minna-san…" Mikan sobbed hugging her friends "I'm going to miss you"

"Don't go there with teary-eyes now Mikan!" one of them teased "They'll think that they're taking a baby away from her parent!"

Mikan smiled "Na-ah! They're taking me away from my family!"

"But Hotaru's there! So cheer up already!" one cried.

"I know! But I'm going to miss you guys!" Mikan cried and they did a group hug.

"Mikan! If you return here without a boy friend! Can I court you?" one of the boys cried making the others laugh.

"Why not, Misawa-kun? If I could walk out of a place single!" Mikan teased and there were "Ooh" and "What" from the crowd.

Mikan laughed heartily and waved goodbye as she boarded a black limo (This scene is inspired by how Hotaru left school)

…O.o…

Mikan kept on glancing back to her old school as the car moves away.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san" a guy greeted in front of her.

"OH!" Mikan cried in surprised bowing "Good afternoon!"

"I am Makoto Shido" he said in a business-like manner as he extends out his hand for a hand shake to which Mikan complied to.

"I am Mikan Sakura! Glad to meet you Sir!" she said bowing.

"Same here" he said retrieving his hand "Now, I am here to check your capabilities as an alice. Would you please tell me first what is your alice?"

"Umm… according to Narumi-kun it's Nullification Alice!" Mikan said after a minute of thinking and recalling.

Makoto stared at her and said "What is Narumi's relation to you?"

Mikan smiled excitedly and said "Well he has always been a family friend you see… He has been one of my mother's school friends and when she died he was the one who took care of me for the meantime when my grandfather was not aware that my parents have died. He was the one who searched for my grandfather!" Mikan said proudly.

"I see…" he said taking some notes "On what basis does he told you that you ARE a nullification alice? You know very well that alice academy is an academy for highly gifted people" he said seriously.

Mikan gulped and said "Well… I'm not really sure on what he is talking about but it's like this" she breathed deeply and continued "He told me he has a human pheromone alice… meaning-!"

"Yes, yes I know it already" he cut off "Please proceed immediately, we do not have much time now"

Mikan found this confusing but continued "Well, given his alice he told me that he has been trying it on me ever since my mother died and not even once did I got affected by it"

"I see…" he said taking some notes again "So what happened next?"

"Well, he went to the academy, at least that's what I know of…" Mikan paused trying to recall what Narumi-kun (yes, we're close!) told her "And he asked for confirmation and such and then he returned giving me an i.d. and told me about my ability" she then chuckled "He even showed me an example of his"

Makoto suddenly sat up and said "Can you show me your i.d.?"

"Sure!" Mikan cried opening her bag and searching for the item. She then took out a small pouch and inside it was the i.d. "Here!" and she handed it to him.

"Good…" he said as he stared at it then suddenly opens the window and threw it outside.

"Wha-! What did you do to it?" she cried looking out the window "That's my school i.d.!"

"Not anymore…" the guy said when suddenly Mikan felt that they were gaining speed.

"What's happening here?" she demanded looking around, panicking.

"Have you heard of the Anti-Alice Organization?" he asked as she stared at him in great fear.

…O.o…

Narumi walked happily to Mikan's school as he saw her friends saying "Oh I'm going to miss her" and "Alice Academy… I wish I can study there"

"My, my…" Narumi said facing the students "Tell me guys, where is Mikan?"

Some of the girls suddenly had heart-shaped eyes while staring at him.

"She-she left already" one cried.

"Yes! You were late" another said.

"Oh I see…" Narumi said still smiling "I got left behind…" he then gave then a charming smile and waved goodbye. _"The Anti-Alice has gotten her…"_

…O.o…

Going back to the struggling Mikan.

"_Wahhhhh!!! Can somebody please help me? HELP!" _she cried sadly to herself as she heard the voices saying "We've got the bacon this time" and a "Yeah, well we'll surely be given high honors" and a "Let's party after this"

Mikan felt bad as she heard those words _"I don't even know the Anti-Alice Organization so why the heck am I here? And wait… did he say bacon?"_ she paused and blinked (though she's blindfolded) _"WAH!!!! So they're going to chop me down and sell me… don't tell me bacon's came from a human being…"_ She then panicked and struggled more as she tried to free herself _"Don't sell me!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!"_

Mikan panicked more and more as time continuous when she suddenly heard a loud explosion from somewhere _"What is that?"_ and the voices cried "Damn it!!" and a "The Black Cat!!!" and a "Talk about great timing! There's another prize to get"

"_Black cat? A cat is attacking them?"_ she felt confused _"And they're even selling cat meat to the market?"_

Mikan remained blank after that.

…O.o…

**A preview of the next chapter:**

Natsume stared at the place from the rooftop. He is trying to maintain cautiousness specially since it's against the Anti-Alice organization.

"_Damn it… I hate this mission_" he thought angrily surveying the area. _"If I only knew that she would study in that damn school"_

He then paused as he saw a guy carrying a brunette.

"_There she is…"_ he thought as he prepared himself to attack.

…O.o…

Thank you for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapppie again… and sorry if it's not that good… I am really sorry but I still hope and pray (yay!) that you will find this chappie interesting… I'm really sorry! Hope I didn't disappoint you on this… I promise to update soon and I also promise to.. umm… what should I promise? Oh yeah… right better in the next chappie! Ooh! By the way, sorry if I made Mikan an idiot because according to Natsume-kun, she's an idiot!

♥ **_Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin_**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Cat's Mission

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Reviewers (for Chapter 2):**

**EeenAce **(also a reviewer of chapter 1) - umm… not sure if I did better than last chappie but hope you enjoy this chappie and thanks for the point-by-point review, I was kind of surprise really but thanks!!!Ü

**winglessfairy25**- hehehe, Narumi's not an AAO member, at least as far as I've planned… :3 but seriously speaking, I'm still trying to retain the original plot… hehehe…

**glenda23**- gomen but I'm not sure if there's much drama here but I can assure you that next chappie is!!! But I made sure that this chappie's better than chappie 2…. I swear! Ü

**Chapter 3:**

Black Cat's Mission

_Regarding the ages:_

Mikan is 5 years old in chapter 1 but now in the current chapters, she's 15.

Natsume is 6 years old in chapter 1 and is now 16 on this chapter.

I'm not sure if Natsume's really a year older than Mikan but I just wanted to make it look like that. :D Anyway, enjoy….

…O.o…

Natsume watched at the place from the rooftop. He has been trying to maintain cautiousness especially since it's against the Anti-Alice organization but with Mikan in anger, he just can't help but worry.

"_Damn it… I hate this mission_" he thought angrily surveying the area. _"If I only knew that she would study in that damn school"_

He then saw a guy carrying a blindfolded brunette.

"_There she is…"_ he thought as he prepared himself to attack.

…O.o…

"The Black Cat's coming! Take the nullifier!" a guy ordered.

"Yes, sir!" one cried as Mikan heard footsteps closing into her "Little girl, wake up. We're getting attacked"

Mikan tried her best not to answer but couldn't help screaming when she got carried bridal style.

"So you're already awake? Heard anything interesting?" the guy said cockily to Mikan who couldn't see him since she was, and still is, blinded.

"What do you want with me…" she replied confidently but quietly.

"You'll find out later on" the guy said carrying her.

"LET ME DOWN" she demanded struggling but the guy was so strong that he ignored her weak kicks and punches.

"Black Cat better be ready" the guy said with a smirk.

…O.o…

Natsume placed himself somewhere nearby as he saw that Mikan's being boarded to a small boat. _"If I don't act soon they'll surely leave with her"_

He then checked the number of enemies. _"Three? Highly unusual… They must've presumed that she's an easy catch especially since her alice is nullification only…"_

Natsume jumped from one roof to the other quietly as an uneventful conversation came into his mind.

…_Flashback…_

"_What?" Natsume asked coldly to Persona._

"_So you want me to repeat the mission…" Persona said calmly "You're on a mission to said the nullifier, Mikan Sakura"_

"_Tsk" Natsume irritably jumped down from the tree he's sitting on._

"_Now Natsume, before you leave" Natsume faced Persona with an irritated glare "I advice you to minimize your use of alice" A wicked smile came into his face._

_Natsume faced Persona and said "Sure" and left._

"_I hate him… damn him" Natsume cursed silently as he left._

…_Flashback…_

"_And no matter what… I'm not allowing anyone to hurt her"_ Natsume thought angrily as he approached the scene.

…O.o…

Mikan angrily struggled. _"I don't want to be a burden anymore!!!"_

"Come now little girl" one of the guys said holding her down the floor.

Another guy whistled "Man, you have a nice body"

Mikan froze at the statement _"Wah! Don't please!!!"_ She stared at the malicious stares of the three guys. "Let me go!!!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry young lady but we can't" the third guy who introduced himself as Makoto said mockingly to her. "But if you want…" and he grinned wickedly with the other two "You can give us some 'service'".

Mikan froze as she realized what he meant. She was wearing a mini skirt with high socks but fashion didn't matter anymore. She was sure that these men have already seen her panties. Mikan turned tomato red.

"WAH!! GO AWAY!!! You-you perverts!!!" she announced backing off the boat. She was surely in a difficult situation since her hands are tied and her blindfold has just been removed because of the struggle so the light is too much for her to handle. _"I don't want to do any fan service!!! WAH!!! HELP!!!"_

…O.o…

"_What the heck was that?"_ Natsume thought outrageously as he heard Mikan cry "Go away" and "perverts". _"Are they molesting her?"_

Natsume felt tensed and immediately ran towards the scene where he found a scene that totally pissed him off. There was Mikan aboard the boat with one of the men pushing her around with her buttons open (at least the top two) and her hair disheveled. He immediately knew that they were toying with her.

"_You're going to die…"_ Natsume thought charging.

…O.o…

The next scenes were blurry to Mikan. She could hardly believe what was happening. Makoto kept on pushing her around as if she was a toy and while at it opens some of her buttons showing her chest. For every button being opened she could hear outrageous laughter. Mikan couldn't help the tears from falling as a single thought came flashing into her mind _"Natsume-kun… I thought you promised to protect me?"_

…O.o…

It was as fast as the light. Natsume burned the other guys who were enjoying the show. The other guy who has been toying with Mikan became horrified as he saw his comrades burn. Natsume's eyes were burning in anger though his mask covers his face.

"Bla-black Cat?!" he cried in surprise. _"I-I didn't expect him to come soon! Back-up…? Where are they?"_ He kept glancing around searching for people.

"Die" Natsume said behind his mask as he punched the older guy's face. He occasionally glance at Mikan who lay on the floor staring at the distance crying. _"Damn it! I am too late!"_ he angrily beat the hell out of the other guy.

When all three were down he picked Mikan up and held her in his arms.

"Na-natsume-kun…" she stuttered shocking Natsume "Why-why… di-didn't yo-you sa-save me?" she said blankly staring at space.

Natsume remained shocked for a couple more seconds. He snapped out and slowly shook her and after some time she came into senses.

"I…" she whispered still crying "Mr. Black Cat…"

He didn't know how to react as he stared at her shocked expression.

…O.o…

"_Wha-what to say? I don't know what to say…"_ Mikan thought sadly _"I… I… after his effort of saving me… I couldn't even thank him?"_ Mikan tried to speak up but no words came out from her mouth _"I… can't speak…"_

She felt uneasy as she forced herself to talk when he placed a hand on her head. She noticed that he was shaking his head as if saying "Don't speak". She felt relieved and remained quiet for a couple of moments.

After a few more minutes, he stood up and offered his back. She silently complied to his offer since she didn't want to stay on the boat anymore.

…O.o…

"_Damn it… she must've been petrified… she couldn't even speak…"_ Natsume thought angrily as he carried her on his back _"I am too late… and she was still searching for me… for protection…"_ He thought staring at the sky. It was the same time as before. It was the same time before _it_ happened.

"He-hey…" Mikan stuttered "Tha-thanks… I'm sorry if I caused you trouble…" she let out a heavy sigh "Please put me down… I'm okay now"

He did as he told her.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds and smiled. "I was almost raped back there you see… and I…" tears fell from her eyes "Thank you again…" she bowed.

Natsume was about to say something when he heard some rustling sounds from the grasses. He immediately stepped forward and guarded Mikan.

…O.o…

"MIKAN!!!" Narumi cried running towards her. He immediately hugged her. "I'm so sorry… I truly am" he cried.

"Narumi-kun!" Mikan cried in surprise as she didn't respond to his hug.

"I didn't mean to get you hurt…" he cried pulling away and faced her "I was supposed to be the one who will escort you to the school but they took advantage of you…" he angrily said.

Mikan smiled through the tears when she noticed that Narumi has some scars.

"Oh! Please don't mind them" Narumi said assuring her worried face "You see I tracked your i.d…. and I didn't expect to fall into the cliffs while at it"

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"No please don't" Narumi said with a warm smile "I should be sorry"

"Mr. Black Cat is the one who said me… he-!" she stared at the blank area. "Wait! Where is he?"

"_Black Cat helped you?"_ Narumi thought in surprise _"What is Persona thinking? Did he knew all along that Mikan would be captured…?"_

"Narumi-kun! He was here… I swear! Please… let's find him! I remember when he carried me on his back that he has an injury in his left arm" Mikan cried worriedly falling down the grass. "Let's help him-!" she fainted.

"MIKAN!" Narumi cried catching her fall. "Oh my… the events must've been so much for you…" he whispered sadly "I am sorry…"

…O.o…

Natsume immediately hid himself when Narumi arrived and even witnessed her fainting. _"I was such an idiot to think that you'll get over my promise…"_ he punched the tree whose tree branch is the one he is standing on _"I swear… I won't allow anyone to hurt you once we're together in the Academy…"_

…O.o…

From the shadows a pair of wicked eyes watches Narumi carry Mikan and Natsume punching the tree.

"My, my. What a wonderful scene" the speaker said "This will surely add to the drama now wouldn't it?"

…O.o…

**A preview of the next chapter:**

Mikan woke up in her new room. Everything happened so quickly that she didn't realize that it was already the first day of classes.

"_It has been a week since it happened and I still haven't got over everything…"_ she sighed _"I didn't even came out of my room to meet the other students… oh well"_ she sighed _"Today! For sure! I'll be looking for Hotaru-chan!!!"_

She stood up from her bed energetically as she prepares herself for school.

"_I wonder… who my classmates are?"_ she thought as some students passed by her window (more like below since she's like on the 5th floor) which includes the most famous men around, Ruka Nogi and…. Natsume Hyuuga.

…O.o…

Okay that was… woah… men am I sleepy?! Ü Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chappie. I just want to point out the fact that I want to add some mystery to "Black Cat" whom Mikan saw as someone else okay? Well next chappie's sure to be more exciting since it's finally the moment for Mikan and Natsume-kun (yes, we met:P) to finally meet, face-to-face!!!

Natsume-kun: Stupid fic. Why am I so dramatic?

Me d' meany: It's my fic! Burn it if you want!

Natsume-kun: tries to burn my fic

Me d' meany: WAH!! MIKAN-CHAN!! NATSUME'S A MEANY!!!

Mikan: NATSUME-KUN!! No!!! She nullified his alice

Me d' meany: Thanks Mikan-chan!!!

Natsume-kun: glares angrily at me as he lay on the floor with Mikan on top

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ruka's Best friend

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Reviewers (for Chapter 3):**

sakura4594, winglessfairy25, natsumeluvr, glenda23

Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chapter 4:**

Ruka's Best friend

…O.o…

Mikan woke up in her new room. Everything happened so quickly that she didn't realize that it was already the first day of classes.

"_It has been a week since it happened and I still haven't got over everything…"_ she sighed _"I didn't even came out of my room to meet the other students… oh well"_ she sighed _"Today! For sure! I'll be looking for Hotaru-chan!!!"_

She stood up from her bed energetically as she prepares herself for school.

"_I wonder… who my classmates are?"_ she thought as some students passed by her window (more like below since she's like on the 5th floor) which includes the most famous men around, Ruka Nogi and…. Natsume Hyuuga.

…O.o…

Mikan ran and ran. She was late for class.

"_I shouldn't have delayed myself in my room!!!"_ she groaned _"Now I'm late and I'm not sure which classroom I'm assigned to… HELP!"_

…O.o…

"Natsume!" Ruka said in surprise as Natsume stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Out" he replied closing the door behind him.

"_What's with him… he didn't even invite me?"_ Ruka thought as he massaged his rabbit.

…O.o…

Mikan ran and ran searching for her designated room and bumping on some students on the way when accidentally she _crashed_ into someone.

"I'm… I'm… sorry!!!" she cried standing up running away.

The guy stared at her as she left following her path with his gaze.

"_Mikan…"_ he thought.

…O.o…

Mikan finally found the room but felt uneasy at the doorway.

"_I'm late… how the hell am I supposed to enter the room?"_ she thought horrifyingly. She kept on glancing at the large clock at the end of the corridor when suddenly somebody opened the door behind her.

"My, my Mikan-chan" the person said "You should come in already"

"Na-narumi-kun!!!" she exclaimed in joy "I'm sorry I was late!"

"You're late?" he asked still smiling "Not at all… get inside then" he paused and whispered "Now don't keep calling me Narumi-kun… I'm your sensei here okay?"

Mikan smiled and nodded.

…O.o…

Inside the classroom, Mikan stood in front as Narumi introduced her to the class.

"Now, I hope you would be easy on her" he said "Please sit at the vacant space back there" and he pointed at where Ruka is sitting.

"Yes" she whispered walking towards her seat when she saw a raven-haired girl at the isle. _"HOTARU-CHAN!!!"_

They stared at each other for a moment and for a .000009 second, Hotaru smiled making Mikan's heart leap in joy. _"WAH!! I MISS YOU!"_

Mikan quietly sat on her chair.

"Sorry… somebody sits there…" the boy said.

Mikan blushed "I'm sorry… I'll move now" she was about to stand up again.

"No! Don't worry he won't be coming to class today so I guess it's okay that you sit there" he said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mikan said happily.

…O.o…

Throughout the lesson, Mikan and Ruka kept on whispering to each other that they instantly became good friends.

"Yes… and I have to say she was a weird person" Mikan said chuckling.

"She's your best friend…. How could you say that?" Ruka said amusingly.

"Well… she told me so because honestly, I didn't find her weird! I love her a lot but she kept on insisting that she's weird so she's weird!" Mikan replied.

"I'll never call my best friend like that even if he requests me to" Ruka said teasingly "He's not really that kind of guy though"

"Wow… you know so much of your best friend" Mikan smiled "Can you introduce me to him?" she said.

Ruka was caught off guard by her smile that he immediately blushed and looked away "Su-sure…" he muttered.

"Wow… this is so wonderful! I already made a friend" Mikan said happily. "Thanks"

Ruka stared at her as she stared at her notebook uncaringly writing some out-of-the-blue stuffs and smiled back saying "You're welcome"

…O.o…

After class, Mikan immediately run towards Hotaru.

"HOTARU-CHAN!!!" she cried "I MISS YOU!!!"

"Idiot" Hotaru replied taking out her beloved idiot gun.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Why couldn't you quit shooting me Hotaru-chan?" Mikan cried weakly.

"I'll quit if you're not an idiot anymore" she paused "If that'll ever happen"

Mikan pouted standing up as she realized there were people staring at her. She immediately stood up and bowed "I'm Mikan Sakura… glad to meet you"

One by one some of her classmates introduced themselves to her.

"_This is such a wonderful day!!!"_ She thought happily.

…O.o…

During lunch, Mikan was accompanied by Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu.

"Wow! This taste great!" she exclaimed as she tasted some of Nonoko's homemade sandwiches. "This one too!" she said pointing at Anna's cookies.

"Thanks Mikan-chan!" the two replied "Oh! You're so cute"

"She's an idiot" Hotaru said suddenly glancing at Ruka "And why are you here?"

"I… I…" he stuttered blushing.

"HOTARU! Don't scare Ruka!" Mikan teased "I invited him to lunch you know!"

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Anna asked Ruka.

"I don't know…" Ruka said quietly "He just left"

"Yeah… I saw him leave the room earlier for no reason" Yuu said.

"My… my" Hotaru said uncaringly.

…O.o…

Natsume sat at the park as he recalled what happened earlier. He was passing by the corridor when suddenly somebody crushed into him and it was none other than Mikan. He froze as he felt scared on how she would react once they've met again but since she was in so much hurry she left him lying on the hallway.

"_She's still an idiot"_ he thought turning the page of his manga. _"Can't believe that she's still the same after all these years…"_

After a few seconds of staring at his manga, he felt bored and jumped off the tree branch. From a distance, he saw Ruka and the others eating together with Mikan.

…O.o…

"Hey…" Mikan said weakly "I'll just go to the bathroom okay?" she asked as the others laughed at her.

"Go on!" they said assuringly as she stood up and leave.

After a few minutes after she left.

"Does she know where the bathroom is?" Yuu asked as they all stared at him.

…O.o…

Mikan searched for the bathroom.

"_Where the heck is it?"_ she cried _"I should've asked earlier… darn!"_

She walked around in circles _"And I can't even remember where the spot we ate at!"_

Mikan felt hopeless as she walked round and round the forest bumping into someone.

"Ouch…" she moaned rubbing her butt "Sorry about-!" she stared at him. He was a very handsome guy with a cold face. She blinked. "AAAAAH!!!"

…O.o…

Natsume stood in shock as Mikan screamed from the ground. He didn't react nonetheless.

"You're that guy I bumped at earlier this morning!" she exclaimed standing up "Talk about coincidence! We met again!" she cried.

He stared at her as she kept on talking.

"Oh yeah… do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked shyly.

He pointed.

"Can you escort me there…?" she said hesitantly "You see… I'm not good in directions"

He nodded leading the way making Mikan smile.

…O.o…

Ruka and the others worriedly waited for Mikan in front of the bathroom.

Finally, after a sum of 36 minutes and 54 seconds Mikan came into view who is following someone familiar.

"Hey!" Ruka exclaimed running towards them. "So you've met in the forest!"

Mikan blinked as Natsume remained unmoved.

"Mikan! Remember my best friend whom I talked to you about…?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah" she said nodding.

"Well… here he is" he pointed at Natsume "Natsume Hyuuga"

Mikan blinked. She blinked again.

"Wha-what?! Na-Natsume-kun?" she exclaimed backing off "For real?"

Ruka stared at her "Yeah…"

Mikan suddenly ran in panic entering the comfort room. Inside she breathed deeply entering one of the stalls and taking a pee after that she came out again.

"Sorry for the delay… I really had to let it go" she said making everyone fall in the ground anime style.

Mikan went near Natsume.

"You! You're studying here?" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said speaking up for the first time.

"AHH!" Mikan cried _"Of course he's studying here! He's here isn't he?"_ she thought angrily "I… GRR!!"

"What do you want?" Natsume asked uncaringly "You still live in the past"

Mikan glared at him "What if I do?" she cried.

"Poor girl" he replied as she continued to glare at her.

They argued.

"Umm.. guys…" Ruka whispered.

…O.o…

**Next chapter preview:**

Mikan was about to start a war with Natsume but that was when she realized he was hard to topple. He was the school's "perfect guy" and that irritated her a lot. She wanted to at least get revenge on what he did to their village way back but first she needed a full proof plan to overthrow him.

…O.o…

There it is! Mikan and Natsume finally meet! Hehe… there wasn't so much drama right?!? Right?! Hope not but I don't think I did this chappie nicely… I'm in hurry that's why but hoped you enjoyed it!!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Black Cat

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**To my beloved reviewers:**

Thanks very much, sorry if I can't site you people one by one, I'm quite busy these days!!! Wah! Sorry but I greatly thank you for reading my fic! More power to you guys! And hope you read my other fic too!!! Enjoy

Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chapter 5:**

Mr. Black Cat

…O.o…

Mikan was about to start a war with Natsume but that was when she realized he was hard to topple. He was the school's "perfect guy" and that irritated her a lot. She wanted to at least get revenge on what he did to their village way back but first she needed a full proof plan to overthrow him.

…O.o…

Mikan took in some deep breaths as she started on her drawing board again. It was the third time that night that she had started over. She really wanted to get revenge especially after all that happened that day. She groaned at the memory. She now, truly, hate him.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan sat on her chair. She came in early that day since she could hardly sleep since she found out of Natsume's existence._

_Mikan greeted Ruka when he arrived and he greeted back in return but when Natsume arrived, Mikan took the effort to ignore him completely._

"_Hey" he said for the fourth time. She didn't plan on taking notice of his existence, at least that's what she wanted when out-of-the-blue somebody cried._

"_STOP BEING A BRAT!" a green haired girl cried approaching Mikan._

"_Wha-what?" she exclaimed as she felt the other girls hand on her hair, pulling her away "What did I do to you?"_

"_WELL!! You're just making MY Natsume-kun wait there! It's his sit for your information" the girl cried. "Know your place, nullifier" She walked away._

_Mikan glared at her and felt down when she was called "Nullifier". "I'm sorry if your stupid NATSUME-KUN sits beside me!"_

_The girl stopped. "Do you know who I am?" she asked quietly as she slowly faced her again. "I am none other than Sumire Shoda" She then gave Mikan a big smack on the face (Is that right? Or is it gave Mikan a hard slap on the face?)._

_Mikan stared at her in surprise._

"_Don't ever insult Natsume-kun in front of me" Sumire said walking away while laughing wickedly._

_Mikan felt so weak. "I'm so… stupid…" she thought as she slowly stood up. Mikan wanted to cry at that moment "I really didn't mean to make Natsume-kun wait… I just never knew he sat there and… and.." Mikan saw a hand in front of her._

"_Hey, stand up" It was Hotaru._

_Mikan smiled as she stood up and hugged Hotaru._

"_I'm sorry for troubling you" she told her best friend as she tried to control the tears._

"_Don't worry…" Hotaru said "Just pay me 500 bunnies"_

_Mikan sweat dropped._

…O.o…

_Mikan felt uneasy throughout class since she sat beside Natsume who just ignores the teachers and keeps on reading his beloved manga._

"_He's just reading manga… why the hell is he even here?" Mikan thought angrily as she saw Natsume glance at her and stuck his tongue out._

_Mikan felt so irritated that she didn't hear her teacher calling her._

"_Miss Sakura" Jinno-sensei called out again. "You're not listening, something I expect for a newbie in this school" he slowly approached her with his stick in hand._

_Mikan immediately stood up "I'm sorry Sir" she bowed accidentally hitting her head on the desks making her classmates laugh at her, especially Sumire._

"_I need to punish those who are not paying attention to my class" Jinno said._

_Mikan felt uneasy and suddenly cry out "How come Natsume only reads his manga and is not punished?"_

_There were several gasped from the room. Mr. Jinno became more irritated._

"_Such an insolent girl" he said. "You need to be taught a lesson"_

_Mikan felt uneasy. "DAMN! Thanks so much mouth" she thought._

…O.o…

_During Narumi's class, Mikan felt happier since she's comfortable with Narumi and didn't even bother with what Natsume was doing._

"_Oh yes, before I go, Mikan!" Narumi called out._

"_Yes?" she asked blankly._

"_Well, The principals told me to give you a partner when you go anywhere, since you're not familiar to the place" Narumi said "So who do you want?"_

_Mikan immediately brightened up "Of course it's-!" she suddenly saw her notes burning "NATSUME!!!!"_

"_WHAT?!?!" cried the class in surprise._

"_What the hell are you doing?" she hissed at him "Don't burn my notes you idiot!!" she immediately touched him making the class react more._

"_Why are you doing this?" she hissed again as she removed her notes from her desks and faced Narumi again. "It's-!" Narumi laughed. "Huh?"_

"_Now, that was unexpected!" Narumi said "Okay, you can have Natsume as your partner" Mikan's mouth fell on the floor. "Enjoy"_

_Mikan could feel every eye staring at her in anger. "I'm dead" she whispered._

_**Flashback**_

…O.o…

Mikan never felt so bad that day, after being Natsume's partner, she couldn't go anywhere except where Natsume is. She was even forced to hang out with him though she is greatly against it.

"Today is a rotten day…" she muttered "And what's worst… Sumire in the others kept on bullying me" Small tears fell from her eyes "How miserable could my life get?"

She silently stared at the dark sky when she heard some footsteps from above.

"_Hey… I'm at the top most floor so why the hell is there someone walking?"_ she thought wildly as she slowly went out of her room to investigate.

…O.o…

Natsume stared at the sky through his mask.

"_It's a good thing I'm her partner…"_ he thought _"At least, I can ensure her safety… especially from that Persona"_ he glared as he recalled being caught earlier and being told that he has been naughty that's why he was given his mask.

"_He's an evil idiot"_ Natsume thought as he rested on the roof.

…O.o…

Mikan uneasily went up the roof. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.

"_What if it's a ghost… oh drats! I'm going to die in fear!!!"_ she thought feeling scared _"But what if it's a criminal! I should at least inform someone right?"_

Mikan still kept on walking towards the roof when she realized it was someone she know.

…O.o…

Natsume closed his eyes when he heard someone climbing the roof. He remain unmoved assuming it was just Ruka.

"Hey…" he heard from behind, it was Mikan's "Mr. Black Cat"

Natsume blinked as he sat up. Mikan sat beside him smiling.

"Woah! I thought it was someone else!" she said breathing deeply "Well, I never knew you study here! I wanted to talk to you for a long time now!" she smiled "Thanks… if you hadn't saved me that time… I must've been sold somewhere"

She laughed at her own wild ideas.

"Anyway…" there was confusion in her face that Natsume knew. It meant that she wanted to tell him something and she's hesitating so he placed his hand next to hers, assuring her. She smiled.

"Sorry" she said blushing pulling her hand away "I really just wanted to talk to someone…" she paused "You see…" And slowly, she shared with him her feelings of depression about how much she wanted to be with "someone" a.k.a. "himself" but the burden of a bad past is preventing her from being his friend again.

"I really would love to be his friend…" she sighed "I've noticed that he's happy when he's with Ruka… but he doesn't smile you see" she sighed again "I want to see his smile again despite all the hate I have for him"

She suddenly laughed "Aren't I funny? I love someone whom I hate!"

Natsume shook his head.

"It's not funny… eh?" she said staring at her fingers "You're right…"

Natsume slowly lift his hand and pointed to the sky.

Mikan stared at what he was pointing at that was when she realized it was the sun. It was sunrise (both of them didn't sleep! Woah!). Mikan felt warm and happy as the sun slowly came into view.

"Mr. Black Cat… thank you!!! Thank you!!!" she hugged him.

"_Welcome…"_ Natsume thought as she bid goodbye telling him that she need to get ready for class.

…O.o…

"_Mr. Black Cat is so nice"_ she thought happily as she took a warm shower _"He really brightened my day!"_ she smiled happily _"I swear! I'm going to pay him back one day!"_

…O.o…

**Next chapter preview:**

Mikan happily went into class when she realized that there was nobody in the room.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself loudly.

"Out" a voice from the shadows said. It was Natsume.

"Oh! Why?" she asked uneasily.

"Today's the day you go meet with you group" he said "Go scoot, idiot"

Mikan glared at him but suddenly stared at him blankly "But I'm not allowed to go anywhere without you…" she gasped "Don't tell me I'll be stuck here with you?"

Natsume remained silent.

"Where's your group anyway?" she asked in panic "If I remember correctly, I'm in a… what was that? Umm… Special Ability type?" she asked herself.

Natsume stared at her.

"Oh no! I will not meet them! Unless, you'll go with me… Will you?" she said quietly, her voice silently trailing off. She waited for him to say yes. _"Please… say yes!!!"_

Natsume stared at her as if scanning her. _"Should I go with her?"_

…O.o…

Okay, special note. I made the partner thing more demanding, it's like… you can't go anywhere, except your dorm room or the bathroom without your chosen partner in order for the person not to be lost. hehehe, and that new rule became an essential rule in my story! Hope you enjoyed it!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	6. Chapter 6: Smile

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**To my beloved reviewers:**

Thanks very much, sorry if I can't site you people one by one, I'm quite busy these days!!! Wah! Sorry but I greatly thank you for reading my fic! More power to you guys! And hope you read my other fic too!!! Enjoy

Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chapter 6:**

Smile

…O.o…

Mikan happily went into class when she realized that there was nobody in the room.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself loudly.

"Out" a voice from the shadows said. It was Natsume.

"Oh! Why?" she asked uneasily.

"Today's the day you go meet with you group" he said "Go scoot, idiot"

Mikan glared at him but suddenly stared at him blankly "But I'm not allowed to go anywhere without you…" she gasped "Don't tell me I'll be stuck here with you?"

Natsume remained silent.

"Where's your group anyway?" she asked in panic "If I remember correctly, I'm in a… what was that? Umm… Special Ability type?" she asked herself.

Natsume stared at her.

"Oh no! I will not meet them! Unless, you'll go with me… Will you?" she said quietly, her voice silently trailing off. She waited for him to say yes. _"Please… say yes!!!"_

Natsume stared at her as if scanning her. _"Should I go with her?"_

…O.o…

After a few walk, Mikan and Natsume finally arrived at the destination. It was Natsume's favorite spot somewhere in the field near a large Sakura tree.

Mikan sighed and sat behind the tree. _"As far as possible"_ she thought angrily.

_**Flashback**_

"_Please…" she pleaded._

"_No" he replied flatly._

"_AHH!" she cried "How come? How could you be so mean?"_

_Natsume ignored her and she glared at him._

"_FINE!" she cried._

_**Flashback**_

Mikan took in deep breathes to prevent herself from crying. She didn't really enjoy the idea of staying with Natsume. She didn't want to talk to him either. _"I really hate him!"_

…O.o…

Natsume stared at the blue sky. _"I remembered that idiot Andou is part of that stupid group… tsch"_ he thought as he remembered he was one of his former co-villagers. He knew that if Mikan and Tsubasa met up that instant they would reminisce and the stupid past would be passed over. _"He knows already but the more Mikan would be reminded… the more painful it will be"_

He opened his manga and noticed there was a paper stuck inside. It says:

Natsume,

I'll meet you at that Sakura tree at exactly 2 pm.

Persona.

Natsume froze and checked the time but he has no watch! He then approached Mikan and said "What's the darn time?"

Mikan who was startled and whom Natsume noticed was crying squeaked "It's 1:53 pm"

Natsume suddenly took her hand and pulled her away. _"they musn't meet…"_

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't believe it. Natsume allowed her to join her group while he stayed outside the corridor. Inside she immediately recognized her former co-villager Tsubasa Andou.

"TSUBASA-kun!" she cried approaching the guy.

"Hey! Isn't it Mikan? What's up!" And they hugged each other "How's the old town?"

Mikan froze. She didn't know what to say.

…O.o…

Natsume panted. He never felt so afraid before. _"Damn that. Since when was that stupid note stuck there?"_ he took it out and at the back there was something written. It says:

P.S.

It's for tomorrow evening

Natsume angrily threw the paper and thought _"DAMN HIM!!!"_

…O.o…

That night Mikan wrote in her diary:

Dear Diary,

Today has been tough! I could hardly believe everything that is happening here! Natsume at first didn't allow me to join the group and I guess I now know his reason why…. I met Tsubasa-sempai there and he kept nudging me about how our old town is and what's worst there was also Misaki-sempai. She kept on asking me about what happened after they left and I couldn't tell them what happened… I don't want them mad at Natsume!

After that, I immediately made an excuse and left and went back with Natsume who seems to be pissed off and we returned to his favorite spot… and the most amazing thing happened! I'm so happy.

Natsume smiled.

Mikan.

Mikan smiled happily at her diary entry.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan and Natsume rested near the Sakura tree. Mikan knew that at any moment, Ruka may arrive so she peacefully closed her eyes when a thought came to her. It was her conversation more like confession to Mr. Black Cat._

"_Natsume-kun…" she said gaining his attention "How come you don't smile anymore?"_

_Natsume stared at her._

"_You always seem distant ever since I got here…" her voice trailed off "I'm sorry"_

"_Idiot" he suddenly said making her heart pound faster "I don't smile because there's no idiots here…" and for a moment Mikan felt her face turn tomato red as he smiled at her and said "But you're finally here"_

"_I… Natsume-kun…" she thought when someone suddenly hit her head really hard. "OUCH!!!!" she cried._

"_You're an idiot" Hotaru said approaching them. She just targeted Mikan with her new improvised baka-gun._

…O.o…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Mikan knew it was a free day and they were free to go anywhere but with Natsume as a partner it was a pretty hard bargain to go anywhere. She then approached Natsume and informed him of the places she wanted to go to more comfortably than before.

"_My heart's a bit easier with him… it's similar to before where in I'm comfortable with him…"_ she thought happily.

Just as she was about to go further in her explanation evil spirits began to haunt her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she cried in fear running around.

"Who are you?" a young boy demanded "Don't act so friendly with my Natsume-oniichan" the boy glared at her "HAG"

Mikan tried to stop the continues echo in her ear "HAG! HAG! HAG! HAG!"

Mikan didn't know who the young boy was but the young boy surely hate her.

"You're just trying to seduce him aren't you? IDIOT HAG" the young boy said and Mikan never felt more insulted and realized that Natsume didn't try to stop the kid from saying mean things to her.

…O.o…

I'm not sure if it's okay but all the same! Enjoy!!

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys!!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	7. Chapter 7: Yoichi's Wrath

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Chapter 7:**

Yoichi's Wrath

…O.o…

Mikan knew it was a free day and they were free to go anywhere but with Natsume as a partner it was a pretty hard bargain to go anywhere. She then approached Natsume and informed him of the places she wanted to go to more comfortably than before.

"_My heart's a bit easier with him… it's similar to before where in I'm comfortable with him…"_ she thought happily.

Just as she was about to go further in her explanation evil spirits began to haunt her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she cried in fear running around.

"Who are you?" a young boy demanded "Don't act so friendly with my Natsume-oniichan" the boy glared at her "HAG"

Mikan tried to stop the continuous echo in her ear "HAG! HAG! HAG! HAG!"

Mikan didn't know who the young boy was but the young boy surely hates her.

"You're just trying to seduce him aren't you? IDIOT HAG" the young boy said and Mikan never felt more insulted and realized that Natsume didn't try to stop the kid from saying mean things to her.

…O.o…

Mikan gulped. She never felt that a kid, yes a young kid!!!, would scare the hell out of her and what's worst, the KID is accusing her!

"He-hey!" she stuttered finding her voice "I'm not seducing Natsme-kun here… you see…"

"Since when did you call him Natsume-kun?" the kid glared.

"Ever since we were kids…" she said blushing.

The kid stared more angrily at her "Liar"

"_WHA-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"_ she thought in out rage _"How could he say that! I'm Natsume-kun's childhood best friend and I never saw this kid before!!!"_ (Her face was like an abstract painting with lightning behind her)

Mikan remained quiet as she stared at the young boy in disbelief.

"He's a relative" Natsume suddenly said "His last visit was during the time we went up to the mountains"

Everybody listened carefully as Natsume, surprisingly, reveals something about their past.

Mikan said "Wha-what? Then how come you didn't stay at the house and meet them!"

"Waste of time" Natsume said coldly but before Mikan could argue more he continued "Since Yoichi here is coming to this stupid academy with me"

Mikan quieted down. She didn't have anything more to say since Natsume, in simple words so that she could understand, had presented to her the truth on why he did such things and there's nothing more to argue about.

"Happy now… Hag?" Yoichi suddenly said making Mikan jump in surprise.

"AAAAAAAH!!" she cried in surprise holding her chest "You surprised me there, sorry" She smiled and approached Yoichi who was sitting at her chair and said "Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura! What's your whole name Yoichi-kun?"

Yoichi glared and Spirit appeared behind Mikan.

"HELLLLLP!!!" she cried running around the room.

…O.o…

During their trip to Central Town, Mikan couldn't help feel easy with Yoichi accompanying them.

"Ruka… are you sure he won't hurt me?" Mikan whispered to Ruka. She had been clinging to Ruka for the rest of the trip since she can't even touch Natsume.

"Yes, please don't be nervous" Ruka assured whispering back "He's a really nice kid"

Mikan glanced at Yoichi whose eyes immediately glared when he saw her _"Such a nice kid you got there…"_ she thought sweat dropping.

…O.o…

Mikan found lunch really great since they ate her favorite foods.

"OH! I miss eating these!" she exclaimed when they finished.

"Yeah, I've noticed!" Ruka teasingly said making both him and Mikan laugh.

"Come on! Don't tease me okay?" Mikan said blushing "I feel like a large elephant who never ate food before!"

"You are an elephant" Yoichi suddenly said.

In an instant, Mikan stood up and couldn't find the right expression for the situation.

"Mikan…" Ruka said calmly.

Mikan's bangs covered her hair and she suddenly said "I didn't know I am!! Ah… hahaha!" She then forced a laugh.

Ruka sweat dropped _"She's not good at lying is she?"_ he thought.

…O.o…

Yoichi led the way. He chooses where they would go and didn't pick any girly spots since he knew that it would really make Mikan happy but what he didn't know was Mikan was a universal person. How?

They stopped by a gambling spot and before he could say something mean to Mikan she already went in and played some cards and surprisingly won seven out of ten tries.

"_She's going to be bored soon…"_ Yoichi thought bitterly. Yoichi glanced at Natsume and saw something that irritated him more _"Witch"_

The next chosen spot was men's underwear store. Yoichi knew that if they stop there Mikan would be embarrassed to get inside to. Yes, she was embarrassed… at first! But after that, She immediately went in and even chose some boxer shorts and briefs for Natsume and Ruka. _"Where is the shame of that HAG?!?!?!"_ Yoichi thought.

After that, he chose some arcade place. There, she immediately challenged everyone within her reach to a challenge of car racing and won most of them. She then, self-acclaiming, announce that she is the best virtual racer there is.

"_How could she say so?"_ Yoichi thought _"She didn't even challenged me…"_

For almost all of that day, Yoichi's plan was a big failure.

…O.o…

Before going back to the dorm, Natsume bid farewell.

"I have to go somewhere" Natsume said "And you don't have to come along" He said pointing at Mikan.

"But… but! We're partners!!!" Mikan argued.

"Leave her alone, Mikan" Ruka said seriously.

Mikan stared at Ruka who looks as serious as Natsume when a small voiced said "Don't you know when to listen?" it was Yoichi.

Mikan stared at Yoichi with a painful look and turned her back and whispered "Sure"

Natsume then left them as they headed towards the dormitory.

After a few more minutes walking, Ruka suddenly stopped.

"OH NO!!" he exclaimed as Mikan glanced at him "I left my package at the store! I'll just get it back! Sorry! You go on ahead!" he then waved good bye and run off.

"_Oh… please don't leave me…"_ Mikan thought as she stupidly waved to Ruka.

…O.o…

"He…hey" Mikan started "Are you still mad?"

Yoichi didn't respond. He just kept on walking.

"I-I'm sorry…" she sobbed "I really like you… You're so cute and kind (according to Ruka though). I even enjoyed the places we went to…." She paused and blocked the pathway of the young boy "I wish you could forgive me"

Yoichi just stared at her. She suddenly hugged her and whispered "Thank you for being there for Natsume-kun when I was gone… I know that you really love him more than I do… I was always sad back then when he left since… I know that he would be alone… thank you…"

Yoichi felt his shoulders getting wet (not exactly wet… almost or maybe a tinsy bit). He glanced at Mikan's face and saw her crying. She then stood up and bid good bye.

"Take care then!" she said entering the dormitory.

He then walked a bit (it's the next building beside Mikan's dormitory) and was surprised when he saw Natsume waiting outside.

…O.o…

"Natsuem-oniichan" he said approaching the boy.

"Yoichi, stop it" Natsume said.

Yoichi blinked at his statement.

"Stop being mean to her" Natsume said facing the young boy "She's not like those girls"

"I know" the young boy said surprising Natsume. "I saw it… The way you look at her is way more different than those hags"

Natsume didn't respond.

Yoichi then climbed the stairs and before he opened the door he said "She… thanked me" Natsume was then surprised again, that's the second time! Can you believe that?.

"She told me that because I've accompanied you… that my presence assured her that you weren't alone" Yoichi said opening the door leaving Natsume outside to freeze, joke!

"_She said that…?"_ Natsume thought walking towards his dormitory _"Idiot"_

…O.o…

The next day, Mikan jumped in joy as she entered the classroom.

"Today's surely a wonderful-!!!" Mikan frozed as she saw Yoichi sitting on her chair "Ahh… Good morning Yoichi!" she said as brightly as she can.

"Good Morning Mikan-neechan" Yoichi said staring at her.

Mikan turned into a rock.

"Mikan must be really happy to be finally be recognized by Yoichi" Yuu whispered to the others.

"Yeah…" they nodded. (They Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru and some others).

…O.o…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Mikan woke up early that day, she didn't knew why since that was a big first.

"AH!!" she yawned "I can't believe I can wake up this early in the morning when it's Saturday and never be able to do the same during weekdays!"

She then stood up from her bed and noticed something on the floor. It was an envelope with a letter inside.

"Who could this be?" she asked to no one in particular and opened the envelope.

After preparing herself, Mikan then knocked at Natsume's door. When Natsume opened the door, he was by the way still in his pajamas, he immediately glared at her.

"Why the hell is a stupid late idiot doing here in such an early hour?" he asked coldly.

Mikan ignored him and entered his room. She stared around and realized it was so big and couldn't believe that Natsume has it for himself. She couldn't help but go around and check the four corners of his room.

But before her happiness could continue, Natsume interrupted her fantasy by saying "I didn't even allowed you in"

Mikan then pouted and said "I was just going to show you this letter"

She handed him the letter and he opened it. Mikan was surprised of his expression, it was pure hatred and anger.

"_Why?"_ she thought.

…O.o…

Thanks for xian-piyon for giving me great infos!!! THANKS! And sorry if I wasn't able to log in that night… our explorer nor our ym won't work!!! WAHH!!

Thankish for those reviews and sorry if I can't thank you one by one… argh!!! Our internet explorer is so slow because of the internal problems regarding yahoo… AHH! And because of that, I can't even open my friendster or my gmail or my blogger or even my account properly…!!! WAh… sorry for the late update too!

Please read and review!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	8. Chapter 8: the invitation

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Chapter 8:**

Invitation

…O.o…

Mikan woke up early that day, she didn't knew why since that was a big first.

"AH!!" she yawned "I can't believe I can wake up this early in the morning when it's Saturday and never be able to do the same during weekdays!"

She then stood up from her bed and noticed something on the floor. It was an envelope with a letter inside.

"Who could this be?" she asked to no one in particular and opened the envelope.

After preparing herself, Mikan then knocked at Natsume's door. When Natsume opened the door, he was by the way still in his pajamas, he immediately glared at her.

"Why the hell is a stupid late idiot doing here in such an early hour?" he asked coldly.

Mikan ignored him and entered his room. She stared around and realized it was so big and couldn't believe that Natsume has it for himself. She couldn't help but go around and check the four corners of his room.

But before her happiness could continue, Natsume interrupted her fantasy by saying "I didn't even allowed you in"

Mikan then pouted and said "I was just going to show you this letter"

She handed him the letter and he opened it. Mikan was surprised of his expression, it was pure hatred and anger.

"_Why?"_ she thought.

…O.o…

Mikan gulped and asked "Hey… can we… umm… go?"

"No" Natsume said pushing her out of his room without any more words

Mikan felt that it was totally unfair of Natsume to declare whether or not they should go so she knocked and knocked and… after a thousands knocks. The door remained closed.

"AH! Natsume! You can't runaway from me!" she cried outside his door and walked grumpily away from it.

After eating breakfast, she patiently waited outside the room. She was pretty determined to talk to him and tell him that she's coming to the party.

…O.o…

Natsume quietly stares at his room. It was quiet except for the occasional knocking which he totally ignored.

"_How could that devil-man invite her?"_ he thought angrily punching the wall

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't help but feel a bit tired standing outside Natsume's room so she gave up by walking out of their dormitory forgetting that she wasn't alowed. Oh well!

Mikan walked quietly around the park feeling a bit depressed as she thought _"Natsume's so mean… he doesn't tell me anything… unlike before"_

Mikan grumpily sat on one of the benches in the park and relaxed a bit as she stared at the big… wide… uh.. very blue sky.

Mikan sighed and whispered "I wish he would just… let me do something I want this time around…"

"He cares about you that's why" somebody whispered behind her

Mikan immediately sat down properly

"OH! Sensei… I'm sorry" she cried bowing.

"It's okay" the teacher said sitting beside her and he noticed something "Hey, is that medicine wrapper yours?"

Mikan blinked and recognized it and said "Umm… yes!" she picked it up and placed it inside her pocket "I just drank it and… I guess it fell off my pocket" she laughed forcedfully as she felt uneasy

"Really?" the teacher asked in a confirming yet demanding voice that kind of shocked Mikan. She felt that something's about to happen.

"Yes… I… I drank it on the way… I guess I need to…" she explained quietly as her voice slowly fades away.

"Good" he said as she felt that he placed an arm around her and whispered something.

"I… I… I…" she stuttered but couldn't find anymore words or letters aside from "I". Tears slowly fell from her eyes. There was a sudden sadness in her expression.

The teacher stood up and waved goodbye and said "Hope to see you at the party"

Mikan sat on the bench frozen as a stone as she walked back to the dormitory.

…O.o…

Hotaru watched Mikan quietly. She saw everything and wanted to know what happened so she approached her best friend.

"Mikan" she started but Mikan didn't seem to notice her she just kept muttering "Monster" over and over again.

"Mikan" she repeated but to no avail Mikan remained quiet.

Hotaru knew something was wrong.

…O.o…

Natsume saw Hotaru following Mikan quietly. He knew something was wrong. Why? Well, first is that Hotaru is following Mikan. It's not a normal view!

He immediately went out of his room to stay at the stairs and act as if they met by coincidence.

…O.o…

Mikan walked towards the building still muttering "Monster" over and over again.

She walked towards the stairs and realized that somebody was blocking the way… Natsume. She suddenly stared at him in horror.

"G-GO AWAAAAY!!!!" she screeched pushign him away covering her eyes.

Natsume remained at his position.

"YO-YOU MO-MONSTER" she cried running away to her room.

After a few seconds of silence Natsume asked "What happened?"

"Go attend the party" Hotaru said and walked up the stairs and briskly stopped and faced Natsume adding "He's the one that did it"

When Hotaru was gone, Natsume cursed everything that he could. Poor Kokoroyomi who was passing by hearing and reading and visualizing his thoughts… which was the images of his past.

…O.o…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Mikan was hypnotically dressing herself up for the party and kept repeating the words "Revenge" over and over again but slowly it died as she snapped out of her trance.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked herself loudly realizing that something happened.

She blinked and tried to remember something that happened earlier on. She closed her eyes and felt tears fall from her eyes… no reason why.

…O.o…

Ooooooooooooooooh! It took me a very… very… VERY… and lots more very… long time to update. Sorry about that… huhuhu… My sister reformatted the pc and after that… it kept on shutting down on its own. Oh well! At least I updated!

Thanks for your non-dying support! I love you guys! Take care!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cornered

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I am a disclaimer, but can I at least dream that it's mine? Pretty please?

**Chapter 9:**

Cornered

…O.o…

Mikan was hypnotically dressing herself up for the party and kept repeating the words "Revenge" over and over again but slowly it died as she snapped out of her trance.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked herself loudly realizing that something happened.

She blinked and tried to remember something that happened earlier on. She closed her eyes and felt tears fall from her eyes… no reason why.

…O.o…

Natsume prepared himself since he knew that performing such task is against the school policy but what's more important… his promise to _her_ or the school? Easy question, right?

So he quietly but swiftly moved about the trees to the teacher's quarters where his enemy is… time for revenge…

"_I'm gonna burn you down"_ Natsume thought angrily.

…O.o…

Mikan never felt so confused. She stared at the mirror and noticed that she was wearing a cute pink gown.

"So… cute" she said faintly as she stared at herself "Where is this-!" She noticed a small paper taped at the side she took it off. It says:

Mikan,

I'll be waiting for you at the party… take care

Black Cat

Mikan blinked, was she reading it right… no way!

Mikan felt so excited that she dressed up hastily.

"_Black cat-san… I really want to see you…"_ she thought.

…O.o…

Natsume wore his traditional mask as he entered the building at the front door.

"Don't tell me you were **ordered** to assassinate me?" the speaker said from behind.

"No… I don't care about damn orders" Natsume said facing the other guy, Reo "I'm here on my own"

"I don't think you should do just **that**" Reo said emphasizing the presence of a young brunette inside, sitting patiently.

"_Damn it! Mikan"_ Natsume thought angrily glaring at Mikan and Reo.

"Let's go in then" Reo said with a pause "Mr. Black Cat"

…O.o…

Mikan blushed as she saw Reo-sensei enter with 'Black Cat'. She smiled at the other boy but something about him says that he's mad.

"Are… are you okay?" Mikan whispered to 'Black Cat'.

Reo smiled and said "He must've been tired Mikan-chan! Now let's eat first shall we?"

Mikan nodded but hesitantly stares at 'Black Cat'.

"Umm… I don't think Black cat-san wants too… I'll join him" Mikan said pushing her plate away.

Reo smiled and said "Oh, I never knew you were attached to Black Cat here, I'm sorry for being forceful" he smiled "Then let's forget the appetizers and start… the main course"

At the very words he said, Mikan felt the cold air that has been lingering around them grow colder.

…O.o…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Natsume watches Reo's every movement carefully. He tries his best not to make Mikan notice anything but she seems aware about everything.

For a couple of minutes of silence Mikan spoke up and said "Professor Reo… umm… well about this afternoon by the way… I'm sorry if I did anything weird… I can't remember much after we've talked"

Reo smiled wickedly, Natsume glared though unnoticed.

"That's okay Mikan-chan! I'm just glad that you're okay" he said happily and added "Mr. Black Cat I do hope this is not inconvenient for you… if I could **request**… will you take off your mask?"

Natsume remain unmoved. Surely, presenting himself is not the best thing there is… but Mikan, she would surely be shocked when she realized it was him but somehow… the look at her face says that she wants to see it too.

There was a long silence.

…O.o…

What kind of authoress am I? I've been delaying things for so long… and I am really so very sorry… so I'll try to add a new story in my list so that I hope… somehow I could pay for the inconvenience that I've given you… I hope that it would be… okay… :D well… no excuses! All apologies! Sorry!

Thanks by the way for the awesome reviews, I really love them!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	10. Chapter 10: Tears for Him

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice and if anybody wrote a story familiar or same as mine… woah? I didn't know since I made this out of what… the remaining brain cells that I have! Wahahaha! What does 'wahahaha' mean?

**Chapter 10:**

Tears for him

…O.o…

Natsume watches Reo's every movement carefully. He tries his best not to make Mikan notice anything but she seems aware about everything.

For a couple of minutes of silence Mikan spoke up and said "Professor Reo… umm… well about this afternoon by the way… I'm sorry if I did anything weird… I can't remember much after we've talked"

Reo smiled wickedly, Natsume glared though unnoticed.

"That's okay Mikan-chan! I'm just glad that you're okay" he said happily and added "Mr. Black Cat I do hope this is not inconvenient for you… if I could **request**… will you take off your mask?"

Natsume remain unmoved. Surely, presenting himself is not the best thing there is… but Mikan, she would surely be shocked when she realized it was him but somehow… the look at her face says that she wants to see it too.

There was a long silence.

…O.o…

Mikan then smiled at 'Black Cat' and said "He may not want it…"

"Huh? What do you mean Mikan?" Reo asked in surprise, it was highly unexpected.

"He just didn't seem to want to" Mikan said with a smile as she saw a flicker of irritation in Reo's eyes.

"I guess you're right" he said calming down a bit "If that is so then…"

"Huh?" Mikan asked in confusion, Reo left his statement hanging.

Slowly, a certain perfume is around the room and at that instant Reo's face is covered with a gas mask.

"I knew this would happen that's why I took immediate measures… anyway" he paused glancing at 'Black Cat' "If you try to burn them or burn anything… well they're highly flammable so you don't want Ms. Sakura here to… burn right?"

"_Burn?"_ Mikan thought in confusion. She noticed that her vision became a bit blurry it happened ever since that sweet smell came into her mind… and…

A vision came into her:

It was the smell of the Sakura trees. She and a young boy walked hand in hand in the park as she points out how lovely the trees are.

"Natsume-kun! Isn't these so beautiful?" she asked happily.

Natsume remained quiet.

"I can't believe that these are really trees… so cute!" she exclaimed hugging Natsume "Mom! Can you take a picture of us together?"

"Yes dear" Mikan's mom replied who was following behind them. There was a couple of flashes and after that everything turned to fire…. It was an engulfing sea of fire and she coughed… she was getting suffocated…

"Natsume-kun…" she whispered "Help…"

Though blurry, she saw the young boy in her vision carrying her bridal style. She was too weak to react, she fainted.

…O.o…

Mikan woke up in her room. She was still in her dress. She immediately sat up.

"NATSUME-KUN!" she cried and without dressing up she ran down the hallway to his room. "NATSUME!"

She kept on knocking but no body opened the door and that was when Hotaru approached her.

"HOTARU!!!" she cried hugging the raven haired girl "I don't remember what happened… All I know is… Natsume… he saved me!"

Hotaru stared at her and said "He's gone"

Mikan blinked. Was what she heard right?

"He's not here… anymore" Hotaru said in her usual cold tone.

…O.o…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Mikan couldn't believe it! Natsume's… dead? No way, after all that she did to him!

Tears fell from her eyes… now that she remembered everything no way that she'll let him die without confirming the truth… no way.

"Hotaru…" Mikan continued crying hugging her best friend tighter.

"You're heavy" Hotaru whispered but didn't push her away.

…O.o…

Wow! Thanks for the wonderful reviews… ugh! What is this… so dramatic but what the heck so is my life… so we're nearing the end… hope you like it!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	11. Chapter 11: Where is he?

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice and if anybody wrote a story familiar or same as mine… woah? I didn't know since I made this out of what… the remaining brain cells that I have! Wahahaha! What does 'wahahaha' mean?

**Chapter 11:**

Where is he?

…O.o…

Mikan couldn't believe it! Natsume's… dead? No way, after all that she did to him!

Tears fell from her eyes… now that she remembered everything no way that she'll let him die without confirming the truth… no way.

"Hotaru…" Mikan continued crying hugging her best friend tighter.

"You're heavy" Hotaru whispered but didn't push her away.

…O.o…

Mikan quietly sat at the park since the morning's events where too much for her to handle. She couldn't face anyone…

That morning, Several teachers came into her room asking her about various things to which she could hardly answer… her memory was blurry but she did her best to provide the information needed.

She tried asking for Natsume but nobody answered her.

"Everything is my fault…" she whispered "I hate you Natsume for never telling me the truth… damn you"

Mikan stared at the sky as the past came into her mind…

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan pulled Natsume to have their pictures taken since it was the last night for them to be together… well tomorrow Natsume would be moving to Tokyo._

"_Oh dear, we ran out of battery!" Mikan's mother cried_

"_We're going to get some okay…? Stay there!" Natsume's mother ordered._

_Mikan nodded angelically but once their mothers backs were turned she pulled Natsume away… from the crowd._

_At the back of the shrine Mikan panted._

_She laughed and said "I guess I could give it to you now!"_

"_What the heck is it anyway?" Natsume demanded irritably._

_Mikan then kissed him at the cheeks and Natsume blushed._

"_HEY!!! Why did you do that?!?!" he demanded glaring at her but she didn't answer as she pulled out a small box from her pocket._

"_That's part of the surprise!" Mikan teased handing the box to him "This is my farewell… no! Not farewell, take care gift!"_

_She placed the box on his hands and said "Open it!"_

_Natsume stared at the box and inside is a leaf._

"_What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" he said glaring at the gift._

_Mikan blushed and whispered "It's the… leaf you gave me…"_

_He blinked._

"_Back before when I was being bullied…" she said blushing and said "You told me that the leaves and they are hardly noticed…" she stared at the box "And you said that everyone thinks it's just a leaf but it's not… it's a source of life, though I haven't understood that before… now I do!" she laughed._

_He remained quiet._

"_And to conclude it… you told me that despite the lack of beauty in the appearance, it's purpose is great in every single way because without these leaves we won't be able to breathe the fresh air we have now!" she said beaming at him._

_Natsume glared at her and said "I made that up you idiot"_

_Mikan hugged him from behind and said "I know!"_

…O.o…

_After giving the gift, they went back._

"_Where did you to go?" Natsume's mother ordered "If your fathers were here!"_

"_I'm sorry" Mikan whispered._

_The two older woman sighed and Mikan's mother said "If it weren't Natsume's last day I would have punished the two of you!"_

_Mikan laughed and Natsume remained quiet but is greatly relieved._

_Mikan whispered to Natsume as they followed their mothers "I wish we could stay like this forever!"_

_Natsume smiled and whispered back "Yeah…"_

…O.o…

_Later that night, Mikan lost her favorite bracelet._

"_Please mom, just a moment! I know I will find it!" Mikan explained._

"_Okay, Natsume I'm so sorry to trouble you!" Mikan's mom said to the young boy "You should've been resting"_

_Natsume quietly said "It's okay, I can't rest anyway"_

_He and Mikan then left towards the places they were earlier._

"_Ugh! I love that bracelet…" Mikan said quietly._

_Natsume smiled and said "Here. Found it"_

_He placed the bracelet on her wrist and said "Idiot! Don't ever loose it again"_

_Mikan chuckled and said "Yes! I will try my best not to be clumsy anymore!"_

_Natsume smiled at this when somebody suddenly hit Mikan from behind._

"_HA! We got the wrong kid!" the guy said._

"_I told you, it's a boy you idiot!" the other guy said "It's that guy!"_

_Natsume stared at the two men in shock, he didn't notice that they were there. He stared at Mikan who lays at the ground unconscious._

"_Hey kid! You're that alice new enrollee right?" the big guy who hit Mikan asked._

_Natsume glared at them thinking of a perfect way to escape._

"_Natsume… run" Mikan whispered quietly._

"_Hey! The girl's still awake! I used my alice on her!" the big guy said._

"_That's weird! Hit her again!" the smaller guy said._

_Natsume had enough and as he approached the two guys the small guy threw a knife which missed. Natsume glared at them and plans to threaten the guys to leave Mikan alone when the small guy came up to him_

"_You want this girl to die? Come with us if you don't" the smaller guy said._

"_Let her go!" Natsume demanded as flames came out of his hands and he punched the smaller guy. The flames from his fist was in rage, it weren't properly controlled that the fire spreads quickly at the nearby trees._

_The fire spread quickly about because earlier on there was gun powder scattered at the ground since it was the place where the fireworks were conducted. _

_There was a blast!_

"_WHAT THE-!" the two guys cried retrieving._

_Mikan lay there as Natsume helped her up she said "Na…AAAAH!!!"_

_In front of them is a sea of fire._

_Mikan stared at everywhere is disbelief and what's more… the fire is approaching the festival grounds… Mikan fainted in weakness but all she could remember was that… there was Natsume and fire behind him… a fearful fire…_

_**Flashback**_

…O.o…

"_Just like before…"_ she thought staring at the sky. _"You never did tell me the truth"_

…O.o…

**Epilogue Preview:**

It has been years ever since Natsume died but his memory remained in her heart. Mikan loved him more than anyone can. She later admitted the truth about her past and everybody was amazed since it was those two guys' fault.

"Bye guys!" Mikan cried.

Mikan immediately runs toward the college dormitory where a visitor is waiting for her. She opened the door and…

…O.o…

Okay… my mind won't work properly… I'm so tired from all the schoolwork and sorry if this is a bit… err… dramatic? WAH… so sad..

Next chapter is the last! Love you guys!!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


	12. Epilogue

**The Promise**

**Summary:**

Mikan always loved Natsume as her best friend ever since childhood but their past is also the reason for her to hate him. Can she ever love him again?

**Dislaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice and if anybody wrote a story familiar or same as mine… woah? I didn't know since I made this out of what… the remaining brain cells that I have! Wahahaha! What does 'wahahaha' mean?

**Epilogue :**

Back to where it all started

…O.o…

It has been years ever since Natsume died but his memory remained in her heart. Mikan loved him more than anyone can. She later admitted the truth about her past and everybody was amazed since it was those two guys' fault.

"Bye guys!" Mikan cried.

Mikan immediately runs toward the college dormitory where a visitor is waiting for her. She opened the door and…

…O.o…

Mikan's eyes grew big as she saw the person entering. Slowly he entered the room with someone behind pushing his wheelchair…

"GRANDPA!!!" Mikan cried running towards the old man and hugged him tightly.

"Miiikaaannn" he said weakly and stuttering while at it.

Mikan couldn't help but cry at the sight of her grandfather who is in front of her looking so weak and frail.

"Wha-what happened? You look so weak… oh grandpa… I'm so sorry for leaving you at the first place!" Mikan cried hugging her grandpa tightly.

The old man placed a hand in her head and said "Don't regret anything in your life…" he weakly said "It is part of life that you need to accept"

Mikan cried as he said this and thought _"Then… I have to accept that he's dead?"_

Grandpa noticed the puzzled expression in her face and said "Only you know the answer Mikan, to every question, you know the answer"

After a long talk about how things were Grandpa left eventually. According to him, he was only allowed to enter the academy through someone's help. Mikan thought that it must be Narumi and decided to thank him. Aside from that, Grandpa is staying at a nearby hospital and somebody is taking care of him and after that he'll be moved to a provincial area for better air. Mikan really needs to thank that SOMEONE!!!!!!

…O.o…

After a couple more months of hardwork, Mikan couldn't believe that they were already about to graduate. Despite the different choice in courses (which includes different alices), Mikan and her friends decided to hang-out for one last time.

It is at the large Sakura tree.

"Man, I'm not going to miss this place" Ruka said with a laugh

"Your mind says otherwise!" Koko teased.

"No it's not!" Ruka argued

"Yes!" Koko said

"How did you say that?" Ruka asked blushing furiously.

"Because this is where you found your GIRLFRIEND!" Koko cried making the girls giggle and the guys tease him.

Ruka blushed furiously to which Hotaru took the opportunity to suddenly kiss him in the lips.

"HOTARU!" he cried in shock.

FLASH! FLASH!

Hotaru pulled away and said "Just because you're graduating doesn't mean you're not in-demand in the market"

…O.o…

After a couple more jokes, Mikan slipped away and met up with a young man.

"Yow!" Mikan teased messing up his hair.

"Shut up and don't touch me, idiot" he said.

"So Natsume-like are we?" Mikan teased "You-chan?"

Youichi blushed and turned his back on her. Unlike Natsume, Youichi couldn't hide his feelings very well and that's because after he left he became attached to Mikan and kind of copied some of her characteristics.

"So what do you want?" she asked sitting at the bench. Youichi sat beside her and handed her two boxes.

"Here" he said. She was about to open one of the two when he stopped her by holding her hand and said "I saw him Mikan"

Mikan stared at him in shock.

"I saw him. He's okay… and he handed me that other box to give to you" Youichi explained "He didn't want me to tell you but you have to know"

Mikan stared in shock as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She wiped them and laughed saying "I told myself to quit crying for a long time… but I can't he-help it… I…I…"

"Mikan…I…" Youichi hesitated "I think you should go now, Okay?"

Mikan nodded and left.

"Are you mad?" Youichi asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not…" a voice answered from above the trees.

"Sorry… She was always talking about you though" Youichi said quietly walking away.

"I know… I was watching her…" the person from the darkness whispered.

…O.o…

Mikan didn't go back to the group but immediately ran towards her room and sat in bed. She hugged the boxes tightly and cried whispering "You're alive… you're alive… you idiot"

After a couple more hours of crying, Mikan wiped the tears and slowly opened the box.

The first box is from Youichi because Mikan immediately jumped in shock with regards to a content with a note pinned to it: This is Natsume's boxers! I bet you want them! HAHA!!! I know you love it!

"You little good for nothing brat…" Mikan whispered angrily crumpling the paper in her hand.

As for the second box, inside are the following: A map with an encircled place and a key

Mikan stared at the map.

"_This place.. is!"_ she thought in shock.

…O.o…

Right after graduation, Mikan prepared herself for a long trip… back home.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Ruka asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry… I know you want to see him too but… I…" Mikan said trying to find the words.

Ruka placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled and said "Don't worry about it…"

Mikan blushed and just as she was about to hug Ruka… BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"No hugging of boy friend" Hotaru said calming taking a sip of her tea.

"You're so selfish…" Mikan cried.

…O.o…

Mikan's trip was generally fast. Unlike before, there are more ways of transportation and the area has been developed. The used to be mountain passes are now high ways which could be easily passed by busses.

Mikan couldn't sleep throughout the journey and when finally she arrived she couldn't hide her excitement. As she walked slowly towards a very familiar path, Mikan couldn't help but giggle as the memories flood towards her slowly.

"_The fun times…"_ she thought quietly as she pulled her bag and stop by a large house. _"This is the place indicated in the map… Such a large house… and from this distance I'm at the front lawn! Oh my!"_

Mikan hesitated and thought that it must be mistaken but when she heard a loud "MIKAN!" she froze.

"MIKAN! My child! Why are you here?" an old man's voice cried.

"GRANDPA!" Mikan cried running towards her Grandpa who is at the far balcony.

"I'm glad that you're here!" Grandpa said hugging her.

Mikan hugged back and said "I were actually surprised that YOU are here.. Grandpa, I…" she cried quietly.

"Crying again. Quit that" a cold voice said. Mikan blinked as she recognized the very familiar voice. "What? Gone deaf idiot?"

Mikan couldn't believe it as she stood up and faced the young man at the door.

"Don't tell me your blind? Idiot" he said.

Mikan couldn't help it but she cried and ran towards him "YOU IDIOT!!!"

As she hugged him, she thought of this _"Grandpa said that the answer to every question that I have can be answered by me… And I guess the question of is it right to wait for him… well I guess I really did found the answer…"_

…O.o…

That evening, Mikan sat beside Natsume as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me… what happened back then?" she asked.

"When you thought I died? Blame Imai on that" he said which made Mikan glare at him as he continued "She said I was gone, she is correct but not dead. She knew you were an idiot so she should have said something like 'He just left' and not he's gone since you couldn't understand complex things"

Mikan glared at him. She was glad that he was talking but insulting her at the same time is way off the line.

"What are you mad at?" he asked glaring back at her.

"Because you broke your promise! You didn't protect me!" Mikan angrily said. "And you didn't tell me that you were Black Cat"

"I didn't break my promise" he stared at her intently "I was beside you all the time…"

Mikan blushed as he said this but he added "About the Black Cat thing, you never asked!Idiot"

"Natsume you moron! So cocky!" Mikan cried turning her back on him. She stood up and accidentally slipped. "OUCH!"

"So strawberries are still in?" Natsume asked quietly.

"NATSUME-BAKA!!!!" Mikan cried.

…O.o…

Okay… what that good or it wasn't? I'm not sure… cries 

I'm so happy to finally finish this. If you want to ask where Natsume has been all THIS time, he's on top of some tree watching her. Monkey boy, just joking. Anyway, if you want to ask why he went into hiding, it's way out of the storyline to include! It's because Natsume was sent into a more difficult mission after the fight with Reo since the defeat of Reo weakened the enemies' front lines the academy thought that it is a great time to attack head on. That's it.

Anyway, at least according to me that's it! XD

Hope you enjoyed it! I love you and thank you!

♥ _**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


End file.
